La machine à café du niveau cinq du ministère de la magie
by swirling.fireflies
Summary: Je suis la machine à café du niveau cinq du ministère de la magie. Département de la coopération magique internationale. Chaque jour des dizaines de sorciers défilent devant mes yeux se laissant aller aux confidences. Laissez-moi vous raconter les secrets, les histoires d'amour, les larmes et autres bribes de vie auxquelles j'assiste chaque jour.


_Note de l'auteure : Bonjour, bonjour ! Voici une petite histoire toute légère imaginée sur le principe de la série TV "caméra café". Ce sera en quelque sort un huis clos puisqu'on se retrouvera toujours au même endroit. L'histoire tournera principalement autour de six personnages que vous avez déjà rencontré à Poudlard, deux Gryffondor, deux Serdaigle, un Serpentard et un Pouffsoufle. Je pense poster assez régulièrement car c'est le genre d'écriture qui me détend entre les cours. En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

 _Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à la magnifique JK.R, quelques OC viendront peut-être faire des apparitions au fil de l'histoire._

* * *

 _Je suis la machine à café du niveau cinq du ministère de la magie. Département de la coopération magique internationale. Chaque jour des dizaines de sorciers défilent devant mes yeux se laissant aller aux confidences, aux règlements de comptes et autres réactions devant probablement rester secrètes. Je suis la machine à café du niveau cinq du ministère de la magie en plein cœur de Londres. Laissez-moi vous raconter les secrets, les histoires d'amour, les larmes et autres tranches de vie auxquelles j'assiste chaque jour._

* * *

 **07 Septembre 1999**

Il était sept heure trente ce matin précisément lorsque l'on est venu allumer les torches du couloir où je me trouve. L'été était terminé, j'allais enfin retrouver un semblant d'activité. Les membres haut placé du département, qui seuls habitaient les lieux pendant la saison estival ne me rendaient jamais visite. Ils préféraient utiliser un sortilège pour faire apparaître gobelet et expresso du bout de leur baguette magique sans quitter leur bureau. D'après eux je n'étais qu'une perte de temps, et inspiré d'une invention moldue, de surplus. Les stagiaires, les jeunes travailleurs et autres personnes sociables, eux, aimaient se retrouver autour de moi le temps de faire une pause et de discuter quelques minutes.

A sept heure quarante-cinq une jolie sorcière s'est avancée vers moi. Elle était vraiment jolie, d'origine chinoise probablement. Ses yeux noirs encore endormis m'ont fixé quelques instants avec incompréhension. Comment est-ce que je fonctionne, tel était la question qu'elle se posait. Elle a étouffé un bâillement et a fouillé dans ses poches pour en sortir une poignée de noises de bronze. Café caramel, une dose de sucre en plus. Si on m'avait demandé mon avis je lui aurais plutôt servi un expresso bien serré, elle semblait en avoir besoin.

\- **Déjà arrivé Cho ?** S'est exclamé une voix au bout du couloir.

\- **J'avais peur de ne pas m'y retrouver, le bâtiment est tellement grand, j'ai préféré arriver bien en avance** a déclaré la dite Cho. Elle a eu l'air bien plus réveillé tout d'un coup. Elle s'est redressée et a replacé une mèche de ses longs cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

\- **Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette machine ?** a demandé le garçon en me désignant.

\- **Une infinité de boissons chaudes en appuyant sur un bouton** a souri la brune.

\- **Pourquoi payer une noise pour quelque chose que tu peux faire apparaître gratuitement ?** Cho a haussé les épaules sans quitté son sourire. Le garçon a haussé les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

Il y avait de l'amour dans l'air ! Ou du moins quelque chose qui s'en rapprochait, si ce n'était encore que de l'attirance entre ces deux-là. Personne ne pouvait me tromper. Un petit moment privilégié autour d'un café cinq minutes par jour suffit à faire des miracles. Croyez-moi j'en avais vu des couples se former devant moi, les discutions timides du mois de Septembre finissent souvent en baisers passionnés aux heures creuses lorsqu'il est question des stagiaires aux hormones en ébullition.

\- **Chang ! Nott !** S'est exclamé un vieux sorciers barbu au bout du couloir. Le directeur du département leur fit signe de le rejoindre et mes deux nouveaux stagiaires se sont précipité à sa suite.

Le reste de la journée a été particulièrement calme. J'ai vu défilé des sorciers et des sorcières bronzés, souriants, heureux de retrouver leur poste, leur routine et leur bureau. C'était une journée d'installation, pas encore de travail malgré les événements majeurs qui restaient à traiter. « Profiter en, profitez-en ! » J'ai eu envie de leur dire, dans quelques semaines vous serai tous pressés et moroses de votre arrivé jusqu'à votre départ. Mais pour l'instant la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous. La période de la rentrée était ma période préféré.


End file.
